Secet Romance
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Amber and Seth are in a secret relationship and she is starting to hate it. Will Amber get the guts to tell Seth how she feels? And what will his reaction be? Seth/OC Rated M for sexual content.


**Okay, this was part of my One Shot Collection that I deleted. I just decided to post them up separately. Thanks to everyone that supported My One Shot Collection.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

I watched as The Shield did double duty tonight. I couldn't help but smile when they won, well mostly smiling to Seth Rollins.

"Why are you smiling so much? You know the Shield is bad, right?" Ariane asked while sitting next to me. I just shook my head at my best friend who was known to the fans as Cameron of the Funkadactyls.

"I know. I just like how they wrestle, you know." I said while grinning.

"You are so weird Miss Amber Irvine." Ariane said while shaking her head. I just laughed.

"I know and I'm proud of it." I said proudly. Ariane just laughed.

"So, do you want to go with me and some of the other girls to the club tonight?" Ariane asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in tonight. Might call up Chris and do video chat." I said. Ariane shook her head.

"You really need to get a boyfriend." Ariane said. I laughed. If only she knew.

"No thanks. I'm happy being single." I explained while smiling.

"Again, so weird." Ariane said. We then said bye and I watched the rest of Raw which I thought was good. It was interesting to see Hunter and Randy go heel again. I did feel sorry for Daniel though. He didn't deserve that.

After Raw was over, I went to go change into casual clothing and headed for the hotel and waited in my room for that one special text. Around 11:45, I got a text that simply said, "215." I got up and headed to the hotel room, making sure that no one was around. I eventually found it and gently knocked. The door opened and I was pulled inside and brought into an amazing deep kiss.

"I missed ya." Seth said as we parted. I smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too. I hate being away from you." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. Seth and I had been secretly dating for 4 months and to be honest I was starting to hate being a secret. I wanted to tell my friends so badly but it would probably turn out bad.

"So do I." Seth said as we headed to the bed and just cuddled with each other. These are definitely moments I treasure and I couldn't be happier but I couldn't enjoy it to the fullest. Mostly because of the situation.

We spent that whole night just relaxing and making out with each other. The next morning I snuck out and headed back to my room and just hung out. I soon heard my laptop go off and I opened it and saw that my skype was going off. I answered it and saw Chris' face.

"Hey, what's going on, sis?" Chris asked.

"Hey, bro. Nothing much. Just woke up about an hour ago." I answered.

"Same as me. Anything interesting happening in the WWE?" Chris asked curiously. With Chris being so preoccupied with his Fozzy tour, he hardly ever gets to watch it.

"Well, Randy and Triple H went heel at SummerSlam. Daniel beat Cena for the WWE Championship. Randy came down with the briefcase and Triple H Pedigreed Daniel and had Randy cash in MITB and get the WWE Championship. The Shield is hired help as bodyguards. Cena's gonna be out for 4-6 months because of an injury in his arm and he has to have surgery. Now Randy and Daniel are going at it. And know what the best part is?" I asked excitedly.

"What is the best part?!" Chris asked pretending to be as excited as me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if you're not gonna be serious, I'm not gonna tell you." I said while smirking.

"I'm sorry. I promise to be serious." Chris said making a very serious face. I just laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please get rid of that face. It does not suit you." I said while calming down. Chris just laughed. "Well, anyway, guess who's getting a push for the Divas Championship."

"Who? Layla? Because she is very talented." Chris said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hell to the no." I said while grinning.

"Then whooo?" Chris asked pretending to pout. He just loves messing with me.

"It's me silly." I said.

"Oh my gosh, seriously? That is just so freakin awesome!" Chris joked. I just laughed. "But, I'm really happy for you. You definitely deserve it."

"Thanks bro." I said while smiling. Chris is just the best.

"So, any guys I need to shoot yet?" Chris asked and I shook my head. If only he knew as well. Chris and I talked some more before he had to get off and get ready for another concert. It sucks I won't get to see him for a while. He won't be back until sometime next year. I know Jess and the kids miss him.

After the video chat, I heard my phone go off. I looked at the ID and smiled when I saw it was Seth. I smiled and answered, "Hey babe. How are you?"

"Good but missing you already."

Seth said and I smiled.

"I miss you too babe. So, what did you need?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering tonight if you wanted to spend the week at my place."

Seth said and I smiled happily.

"I would love to. The more time I get to spend with you, the better." I said while smiling still.

"Awesome. I'll send my room number tonight after Smackdown and we'll leave in the morning."

Seth said and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay. I'll look forward to it." I said while grinning.

"Me too babe. See ya." Seth said.

"See ya." I said as we hung up. I was definitely excited now. I would get to spend the week with Seth. I packed up my things and checked out of the hotel to head to the airport to head out to our next destination. I saw Roman, Dean, and Seth at the airport. I then glared at the three of them when they saw me and continued on my way. Dammit, I hate doing that to Seth. I hate pretending to despise him. I hoped that one day, we could drop the whole charade.

"Hey, Amber." Someone said and I frowned at who I saw.

"What the hell do you want, Alberto?" I asked while glaring at the Mexican Aristocrat.

"What? I can't say hi to my beautiful senorita?" Alberto asked while smirking and touching my face. I quickly moved my face away.

"I'm not your senorita anymore, Alberto! I dumped your sorry ass when you cheated on me with that slut." I said while trying to walk away.

"Don't be like this. I know you still love me." Alberto said.

"No I don't so back the fuck off before I call the police on you for harassment." I said angrily. Most people would be a little afraid to do that to someone rich but not me. After what he did, he deserved everything he got. Besides, I have Seth now.

"No need to be so evil. Look, why don't you come back to me and I promise to never cheat on you again." Alberto said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it. I don't need you anymore. Besides, you sound so damn desprate, it's sad." I said while walking away once more. I then felt myself being pinned by the wall with Alberto close to me.

"I will get you back with me. Even if I have to threaten you." Alberto said while leaning in. I quickly kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He hunched over and I smirked. I then saw a security guard walk over and ask, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes. This man will not leave me alone. I would appreciate it if you could take him away from me but don't throw him out. He has a flight to catch." I said while looking at the officer.

"Come with me sir." The officer said to Alberto, who mumbled walking away in Spanish. I couldn't help but smirk. I then felt the glare that was being sent Alberto's way. I looked and saw Seth glaring menacingly at Alberto. I took out my phone and texted him since Dean and Roman were gone.

**Don't worry babe. I'm fine. I kneed him in the balls ;) - AI**

I closed my phone and looked at Seth who looked at the message and chuckled from what it looked like. He looked my way and winked. I smiled at that and went on my way.

Our flight was soon called and we got onto the plane and headed for Smackdown. After a few hours, we arrived and departed from the airport. I headed to the hotel in the rental car and got my room. I soon received a phone call that I would in a 6-Diva Tag Team match with Ariane and Trinity against Layla, Alicia Fox, and Aksana. Perfect.

I got a couple of hours of sleep before I had to wake up and head to the arena. I ended up getting a ride with Ariane and Trinity. We then went to go change into our outfits.

"It's been a while since we've been in a tag together." Ariane said while smiling. I nodded.

"It has. I'm excited." I said. It was soon time for us to come out for our match. Alicia, Layla, and Aksana were the first to come out.

"And their opponents, Cameron and Naomi, The Funkadactyls! And from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Amber Jericho!" Lillian announced as we all headed to the ring using Tons of Funks music. Naomi had decided to start the match with Layla...

...In the end, I was able to use a RoundHouse Kick that Seth had taught me and knocked out Aksana. I then went for the pin while Cameron and Naomi backed me up and we won. Cameron and Naomi both hugged me to celebrate. We then went backstage and laughed.

"You were so awesome back there. Who taught you that Roundhouse Kick?" Naomi asked.

"Someone, that's all I'm gonna say." I said while smirking.

"Oh come on. Don't hold out on us." Cameron said.

"I learned it while doing some practicing at NXT." I said while smiling, which was the truth because Seth had taught me while we practiced at NXT.

"Okay." Naomi said. I could tell she didn't believe me fully.

"Well anyway. How about we do some celebrating?" Cameron asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I have an early flight tomorrow." I said while smiling. "I decided to go visit my mom in Canada and stop by my birth parents' grave." I explained.

"Okay, we'll see you next week?" Cameron said. I nodded.

"Of course. I have a number one contender's match on Monday." I explained.

"All right, see ya." Naomi said while her and Cameron left. I just smiled as they left. I then changed into some regular clothes since I was finished for the night.

After the show was over, I headed back to the hotel and waited for Seth's text to meet me in his room. I was so excited. Then I heard a knock on my door. I answered it and felt someone push me back and close the door. I looked and saw it was Seth and he looked worried.

"Seth, what are y-," I tried to ask but Seth pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. We soon had to pull back and I said, "Seth, what's wrong?"

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Seth asked and he sounded irritated. I was confused for a moment until I remembered the Alberto incident.

"Oh, no. He didn't do anything. He just tried to touch me but I kneed him in the balls. I wasn't gonna allow that jackass to touch me." I explained. Seth touched my cheek with his hand and I leaned into it.

"I swear. I just wanted to break my cover and beat the shit out of him for touching MY girlfriend." Seth said with such a possesive voice, it turned me on. I smirked as I leaned in and kissed him, which he instantly responded to. I trailed my hand to his crotch and cupped his cock through his jeans. I heard Seth groan at that as he pushed me to the bed and laid me down and we made love that night.

After our amazing sex, we just laid in bed relaxing against each other. "So, I got us two tickets for Davenport, Iowa at 8:30 in the morning. Does that sound good?" Seth explained. I nodded.

"Of course. At least I'll be able to spend a week with you before Monday." I said while smiling and cuddling up to Seth. Seth squeezed me close to him and kissed me on the head.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before we fell asleep together, hoping that good things will come. During the whole week, we spent all the time we could together without having to hide it and it was fun. I wish that everyday could be like this. Sadly, Monday came too quick and we had to go back to despising each other. I was getting tired of this.

That night, I was in a Number 1 Contender's match with Layla and I vowed to win. I soon had my wrestling gear on and headed towards the guerilla since my match was up next.

Layla was the first to go out and then my entrance music cued up and I walked out to my music, "No One" by Downstait. I posed on the turnbuckle and got down before our match began...

...In the end, I pulled out a Crossface and Layla tapped out. I jumped up and celebrated my win against Layla. I'm so happy to be getting a shot for the Divas Championship.

I went backstage and went to the Divas Locker Room to change back into my clothes. I soon saw a text from Seth: **Sorry babe. I won't be able to see you tonight. :(**

Why? What happened?

I quickly texted. Within two minutes I received another text.

I'm hanging out with Dean and Roman. Sorry babe. :( - SR

It's okay. I can just hang out with the girls. They've been begging me to. :)

I texted back. I soon got a text that said okay and that he loved me. I replied back with an 'I love you'.

"So Amber, are you up for hanging out tonight?" Ariane asked and I nodded.

"Totally. I'm free." I said while smiling. After the show, I hung out with the girls, mostly with Ariane since we were like sisters. "Ariane, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Ariane asked.

"Well, hypothetically. If you dated someone that everyone hated and despised, and he wanted your relationship to be a secret. What would you do?" I asked. I wanted her opinion.

"To be honest. I wouldn't keep it a secret. I would let everyone know who he was and if they don't like it, they can fuck themselves." Ariane said and I chuckled. That was so like her.

"Even if it was a member of the Shield?" I continued.

"I wouldn't date them if they were the last men on earth. They are such duchebags and treat everyone like shit. Why are you suddenly asking me this?" Ariane asked. I shook my head.

"No reason. Just wanted to be random." I explained.

"Okay." Ariane said. She must not believe me.

After a few more hours, we went back to the hotel and got a good night's sleep.

The next day, I headed to our next destination for Smackdown and this Sunday was Night of Champions and I was ecstatic. I didn't have a match tonight so I just stayed at the hotel and waited for Seth to text me. It was after 10pm almost 10:45pm when I got a text from Seth telling me the number to his room. I then left and went to go see him. I knocked on the door and Seth had let me in. We just hung out and talked for a while until I decided to have a serious conversation.

"Seth, I need to talk to you about something important." I explained.

"Okay, what is it?" Seth asked. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Do you think it's about time we came out with our relationship?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." Seth said quickly and I looked at him shocked.

"Why not, Seth?" I asked shocked.

"Because, you know what would happen if we came out. You would lose all your friends and I would lose mine." Seth said. I frowned.

"You don't know that for sure. Besides, if they can't accept the fact that I'm in love with you, then fuck them. They're not real friends." I said.

"Amber, what about your brother? Do you know how disappointed he would be if he finds out about us? I refuse to let you be disowned because of a stupid relationship." Seth said. I felt my heart break.

"Oh, so you think our relationship is stupid?" I asked standing up and glaring at him.

"Amber, that's not what I meant!" Seth said.

"Just, shut up Seth. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I'm tired of having to lie to my friends and family, day in and day out, telling them lies about why I'm not hanging out with them. Ariane is always pressuring me to find a boyfriend but I can't because I'm taken and I can't tell her that. I'm tired of always having to glare at you and pretend to despise you every damn day. I can't keep lying like this, Seth!" I said with tears coming down my eyes.

"And you don't think I feel the same way. I'm tired of it to but at least I'm not complaining about it." Seth said.

"What the fuck do you mean, Seth?" I asked angrily.

"I mean, if you can't handle the pressure, then maybe you should leave and we won't see each other anymore!" Seth said almost yelling. I felt my heart break at that.

"Fine, if that's how you feel Seth. Then I'm gone." I said while turning around and leaving the room. I could hear Seth say "Wait!" but it was too late. What's done is done. I almost ran to my room, and slammed the door shut while crying. I can't believe Seth would do this.

During the whole week, I just stayed at my apartment in Tampa, in a depressed state. Cameron and Naomi always came by to see if I wanted company but I declined. When Saturday came, I got a flight to Detroit for Night of Champions. The bad thing is, is that I'm so depressed that I can't get in the right mindset for my match. I didn't even care right now. I arrived at the arena and changed into my ring gear.

"Amber, come with us." Ariane said as she and Naomi brought me to an empty locker room and she said, "Tell us what the hell happened! You've been moody all week and not talking. We want answers." I just sighed.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said while sitting down on a bench. Naomi and Cameron nodded and sat down. "Well, I've been a secret relationship for 4 months."

"Wow, with who?" Naomi asked.

"With...Seth Rollins." I said. It was quiet for a moment.

"What the hell girl! Are you insane?! You're dating one of the Shield members?!" Ariane said shocked.

"Not anymore. We got into an argument and he ended things because I couldn't stand lying about our relationship anymore." I said while sighing.

"Amber, it wasn't a good idea in the first place." Naomi said. I shook my head.

"But Seth isn't like he is on screen. He's so amazing and caring. He treated me like I was his world. It was my fault for complaining about the secretsy." I explaind.

"It's not your fault. It's Rollins' fault. He shouldn't have made you guys a secret." Cameron said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm lost without him and I probably won't even win the Divas Championship because I don't have him to support me." I said while letting tears fall.

"Amber, you can't let personal issues interfere with your work. Cheer up, at least for now until after you win the Divas Championship." Naomi said seriously and I nodded.

"I'll try." I said.

We headed to the monitor bay and watched as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns defended their titles. I couldn't help but be happy for Rollins. He looked like he was in the dumps too. I noticed that Roman had to do most of the work.

Eventually, it was my turn and AJ came out first and then I walked out, hopefully to become the new Divas Champion...

_**Seth's POV**_

I watched as Amber went for her title match. She looked so terrible and it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She just wanted to make our relationship better and I just blew her off. I sighed as the match started and she was not doing to well.

"You all right, Seth?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"No, not really. I ruined a great relationship I had with a girl." I answered.

"Really? I didn't know you were dating anyone." Dean said.

"It was a secret. I didn't want her to be hated." I answered.

"Who was she?" Roman asked while sitting next to me.

"The girl there, fighting for the title." I answered simply, looking at the monitor.

"Amber Jericho?! Have you gone insane? Do you know how much her brother hates us?" Dean said shocked.

"I didn't care. I loved her and she loved me. We've been dating for 4 months but we got into an argument and I broke up with her. Now we're both miserable." I said and watched the screen.

It was quiet for a moment until Dean and Roman nodded. "Then, I think it's time to fix this relationship." Dean said and I looked at him confused. "We'll show everyone who Amber Jericho belongs to." He continued while smirking.

_**Amber's POV**_

I was getting beat badly, I was still resisting but I was getting weaker and I almost decided to give in. AJ locked in her 'Black Widow' submission move and I almost tapped until I heard a familiar song.

_**Sierra**_  
><em><strong>Hotel<strong>_  
><em><strong>India<strong>_  
><em><strong>Echo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lima<strong>_  
><em><strong>Delta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shield<strong>_

What the hell? AJ let go and quickly backed up, looking at the aisles where the Shield came down. Why are they getting involved in this match? Was it to hurt me?

I quickly grabbed onto the rope and looked around as the Shield surrounded the ring. I looked to Seth who nodded. No way! While AJ's back was turned, I waited for her to turn back around and when she did, I ran to her and pulled out the RoundHouse Kick, knocking AJ down. I then went for the pin and I won the match. I watched as Roman grabbed the Divas Championship and handed it to me. I smirked at that and held the title up. Seth walked up to me and pulled me into a deep kiss and the crowd booed at that.

I watched as Dean grabbed a microphone and said, "The new Divas Champion and the newest member of the Shield, Amber Jericho!" I smirked at that.

"Seriously?" I whispered. Seth nodded and smirked as he raised my hand with the Divas title. We then slid out of the ring and Roman, Dean, and Seth jumped over the barricade. I jumped onto it before swinging over and Seth brought me down and walked up the aisle.

Once we reached backstage, I stopped and gave them a curious look. "Why me?" I asked.

"Well, Seth had told us about your relationship and how you two were miserable. So, we decided to bring you into our group as the newest Shield member." Dean explained. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Dean patted my shoulder while Roman smirked and they left, leaving me and Seth by ourselves.

"Amber, I'm so sorry about what I said. It was wrong of me to do that." Seth said while grabbing my hands. I squeezed his and smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry for being a bitch even though that sudden break-up broke my heart." I said.

"I know and I can't forgive myself for it. I don't care who you tell about our relationship. I just want us to be happy." Seth said and I nodded and smiled.

"And we will be. Naomi and Cameron know about it and they were okay with it." I said while smiling. "I don't know about Chris though." I continued.

"We'll deal with him when the time comes. So, how about me and you celebrate our wins by spending time with each other at the hotel." Seth said suggestively while smirking. I smirked back.

"I would love that." I said. We waited for the show to end before heading back to our hotel and got our room together. Once we were in, we were all over each other.

I then pushed him to sit on the bed and I straddled him while we kissed passionately. Seth licked at my lips, asking for permission and I gave it to him. I moaned as his tongue traveled my mouth. He then coaxed my tongue out to play and I accepted as we tongue wrestled for a while. I then unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged it off as his arms and then wrapped them around me, bringing me closer as my hands traveled over his chest. I felt the bulge he was sporting through his jeans. I couldn't help but grind against him. I heard him groan at that. I then moved my head down to his neck and kissed down it and slid down to his chest where I licked and sucked on his nipples.

"Fuck...Amber..." Seth groaned out and I couldn't help but smirk. I then traveled further down as my knees touched the floor. I unzipped his jeans and brought them down along with his boxers, allowing his cock to stand at attention. I licked up the underside to the tip in a teasing way. Seth groaned out and thrusted up a little. "Amber...Dammit...Suck my dick." Seth groaned out. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked while smirking and wrapping my hand around him and started stroking it.

"Fuck yes!" Seth said aloud, having a hard time speaking. I smiled and sucked his tip into my mouth. Inch by inch I went down on him, and he started thrusting into my mouth. "Dammit, you have such a hot mouth." Seth said as he started thrusting faster into me and I began deep throating him. He yelled out and came into my mouth and I swallowed his seed. He tasted so good. I sucked a little more to make sure I got it all.

Seth pulled me up and kissed me hard, his tongue exploring my cavern and tasting his own cum on my tongue. He picked me up and turned us so I was under him. Seth hands groped at my breasts and I moaned. His hands slid further down and pushed up my shirt and took it off. His hands then unclasped my bra and pulled it off. Seth kissed down my neck, to my chest, and started sucking on my right nipple. I moaned and threaded my fingers through his black and blond hair, that I loved on him. He then did the same treatment to its twin while unzipping my jeans. He pulled them down as he kissed down my body. His face went to my covered pussy and nuzzled it which caused me to moan loudly.

"Seth, please, I want you." I said while moaning. Seth then came back up and kissed me.

"Then you'll have me." Seth said as he pulled down my underwear. He then stuck two fingers at my mouth and I instantly took them into my mouth and sucked on them, making them wet. Once Seth had deemed them wet enough, he took them out of my mouth and trailed to my pussy and rubbed my clit. I moaned out at the sensation and pleasure I felt. Seth then stuck his finger into me and I moaned and thrusted onto his finger, welcoming it. He then added a second and then a third and began finger fucking me. "Damn, baby. You take my fingers so well. I can't wait to fuck you senseless with my cock." Seth whispered close to my ear.

"Please...fuck me...I wanna feel your dick pound into me and claim me." I said out loud. I wanted him so freakin' bad.

"Yeah. Hands and knees baby." Seth said and I did as was told. I turned on my hands and knees and Seth crawled up behind me. I felt Seth's right hand on my hip and brought my ass up. I soon felt his cock push into me and I moaned at the intrusion. Soon, Seth was in all the way and he stilled, allowing me to get accustomed to him. I then thrusts my ass up when I felt pleasure. Seth started a slow rhythm, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other like this. Seth then stabbed that spot inside of me and I screamed out in pleasure.

"Right there, baby!" I yelled out. Seth soon started picking up speed and I couldn't help but scream out at every thrust. "Please, harder..." I moaned out. Seth started thrusting in harder and faster. Seth then picked me up and I felt him go in deeper. I leaned against his chest and wrapped one of my arms around him. I turned my head and Seth kissed me deeply, our tongues tangling with each other. Seth's hands came around and started pinching and playing with my nipples. On every thrust, he would pinch my nipples and I moaned and yelled out in pleasure. I was so close. "Seth, I'm so close..." I moaned.

"Me too, babe. Cum with me." Seth said. Seth kept on pounding into me and before we both knew it, we came simultaneously. We stayed like that for awhile until we came down from our high. After we calmed down. We laid in the bed and rested. "I love you." Seth said while kissing me gently.

"I love you too." I said while smiling after we pulled apart. We then fell asleep in each other's arms, glad that we could be together without having to hide.


End file.
